The Sea and the Thief (Always)
by TheGirlWhoSawImagination
Summary: Bunch of AU Lukercy stories, the challenge being I have to listen to songs and write a drabble, I guess, from when the song starts to when it ends. Featuring gender-benders, most of these being Mortal AUs, relatable moments, and occasionally other characters.


**Disclaimer: I only own the plots. Anything you recognize belongs to either Greco-Roman Mythology, Rick Riordan, or the owners of the songs I'm listening to.**

 **A/N: I made a playlist of 94 songs to do a challenge I saw an AO3 writer do. Now, we won't be getting through all 94 of them, but I can't skip any of the songs. In fact, there are only 31 drabbles, so there you have it. Also, I'm not putting in any lyrics or anything like that in case of copyright, I'm just listing down the songs. And I'm sorry about all the PATD and FOB songs, but they are the ones that I listen to the most and own more of their music than other artists. Other than that, please enjoy!**

 **-The Sea and the Thief (Always)-**

 _ **Counting Stars by OneRepublic**_

Luke let out a sigh, putting out the cigarette he had been smoking as he silently walked through the night version of New York. Truly, he had never wanted this job, but it was something that paid the bills and he didn't have to worry about anyone finding out—or so people had said. Because when you kill people and steal their money, there was always a big chance of getting caught.

Looking around, he saw a kid walking home. Well, the boy wasn't a kid, but he definitely wasn't an adult either. He had messy black hair and tan skin, from what the sandy blonde could see. Curious, he silently stopped and walked across the street. He didn't like killing kids, as they reminded him of Annabeth, but he still followed the boy anyways.

Suddenly, the boy turned around and looked at him with wide sea green eyes. The boy simply raised an eyebrow and gave a small smile. "You're a killer," he said simply, and Luke froze in his tracks. "Don't think I didn't notice you; it's in my blood. After all, I'm the bastard son of a killer and a normal woman. The name's Percy Jackson, what's yours?"

Luke was astounded at Percy's nerve, and surprised that somebody like a murderer who may or may not be a sociopath or psychopath would have a kid. Nevertheless, he replied, "Name's Luke Castellan."

 _ **Sloom by Of Monsters and Men**_

Percy felt arms wrap around his waist, and suddenly he was pulled away from his desk chair and through the door, into the living room and onto the couch. Letting out a sigh, he looked up at his fiancé, a smirk playing on the sandy blonde's features. "You've been working all day," Luke said. "Time to watch a movie. _Please._ "

The noirette let out a sigh and settled on the couch, but a small smile spread on his face. He only worked so much because there was always work to be done with his status in the world. There never seemed to be a time when there wasn't work to do, and though he didn't mind it, Luke did. Luke simply wanted to live out of the public eye with him, and he couldn't deny that watching movies and going on "dates" around the mansion that was supposed to be Percy's wasn't fun.

Luke grinned, knowing that he had won, and turned on the TV. Percy, as always, snuggled up closer to him. This was when things were simple, and there was no need to worry about how he was the heir to a throne or how a country was eventually going to depend on him. His smile turned into a grin, and the movie began to play.

 _ **Work It Out by Knox Hamilton**_

Luke groaned, watching his sister in all but blood and his boyfriend fight with each other. Now, neither of them were bad people, in fact the sandy blonde would argue that they were two of the best people in the world. However, Annabeth certainly did not like Percy one bit, and had claimed that he was too young for love, being only eighteen while she was twenty-four and Luke was a decade older than the noirette. He never liked it when they argued, but they did so anyways.

"Annie," he snapped, and the woman turned and looked at him. "If you have nothing nice to say to my boyfriend, then please don't say anything at all."

"But he's only eighteen!" the grey-eyed woman replied. "Really, Luke, eighteen!"

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here, _Wise Girl_ ," Percy retorted. "Besides, it's not like Luke's old enough to be my dad or anything. I love him, he loves me, and it's just that. What would you say if Reyna was sixteen?"

And the argument was settled.

 _ **All These Things That I've Done by the Killers**_

Percy shivered, looking around before hurriedly making his way up the steps—or, as fast as he could since they were barely salted. He really didn't want to do this, but there was nowhere else to go. Certainly not Poseidon's, the man had a family consisting of a wife and a son, he probably wouldn't want his bastard son to show up and telling him that his mother had died and he was all alone. No way. There was really only one person who would take him in, despite their feud a few years ago when they were both still in high school.

Knocking on the door, he heard somebody get up before making their way to the door and opening it. There stood Luke Castellan, with his sandy blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He still looked almost completely the same, though he had a bit of stubble lining his jaw. "Percy Jackson?" the man asked in shock. "As in freshman Percy Jackson?"

"Yes," the noirette snapped back. "I wouldn't ask this of you, Luke, but with Annie gone," he paused and the sandy blonde's eyes softened, "And Grover in a coma I have nowhere else to go. Can you please let me in?"

"Of course," Luke replied, grabbing his arm and letting him in. "Always."

Percy smiled despite the situation, remembering their promise and their relationship before the feud. "Always."

 _ **When the Day Met the Night by Panic! At the Disco**_

Percy was a rather interesting woman. With her being the spirit of the moon, of course she was. She had seen empires rise and fall, and she had existed since the beginning of time, or very close to that. But then again, so had Luke, the Sun.

Many people would wonder, if they knew the two existed, why they were the sun and the moon. It was simple, really. They had lived lives before their original universe had been destroyed, and Lady Chaos had decided that in this one there would be no deities, only spirits. Percy was the Moon, Luke was the Sun, Nico was Death, Piper was Life, etc. It was just the way things were.

Taking a sip from her blue tea, Percy watched as Luke began to lower the sun, in the same garden. He hadn't noticed her yet, but it was just the way she preferred things. She didn't like to be noticed, not after being a heroine twice over and saving Olympus. Even the thought of the gods caused her pain.

However, there was something odd she noticed about the sky. It was golden. Not as in actual golden, but more gold was the most prominent color. She hadn't seen that for a long time, not since the end of the Titan War. With a smile, her tea vanished from her hand and she slowly made her way to the son of Hermes, to the man who she had fallen in love with eons ago.

 _ **Nicotine by Panic! At the Disco**_

It was common knowledge that smoking was bad for you. With the thousands of chemicals that it contained, nobody really wanted to smoke save for the few who really did. For most, it was an addiction. Luke supposed that his love for the son of Poseidon was just like that; an addiction, one that he didn't want but couldn't help but have.

Of course, Percy Jackson would never return the affection, not with them being on opposite sides of the war. But still, with his messy black hair and those beautiful sea green eyes, he had the son of Hermes wishing he had never listened to Kronos and stolen the lightning bolt. It didn't help out matters at all that they were both gay; Luke had known since he could remember, and he knew Percy was as well when the noirette almost kissed him.

But it wasn't meant to be, and that's why he called it an addiction.

 _ **The Kids Aren't Alright by Fall Out Boy**_

Losing his memory sucked. Finding out he was a demigod sucked. Having the Mother of all Wolves, though not literally, train him especially sucked. But for Percy, the thing that sucked the most were the little tidbits of memory that he still had. Because they were all centered on one person; a man with sandy blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and a thick and pale scar on his face. The man would laugh, tease him, and then there were the memories when he was angry and his eyes were an awful shade of gold. Still, they were memories that Percy cherished.

He survived on those memories, survived on the hope that Camp Jupiter was where this man—since he didn't know the guy's name—was waiting for him, worried sick. He imagined that when he arrived the man would slap him and yell at him for being a Seaweed Brain, though he didn't know why he was called that besides being a son of Neptune, before kissing him senseless. Though it probably wouldn't happen that way, knowing the man's attitude, he still hoped, still wished Elpis or whatever her name was had more hope to spare and that the Fates would be kind for once.

But there was one thing that he was sure about: he wanted his thief back. Because that was what the sandy blonde was, he was a thief and as far as Percy could remember he had stolen something big. But to the son of Neptune, that simply did not matter.

 _ **Midnight City by M83**_

Luke wasn't sure what to think about the whole situation he had gotten himself into. It had all started when something crashed into the backyard behind his house, and being the damned person that he is, he had decided to go and check it out. He had been expecting a meteor or something, but instead what he found was a dazed black-haired, sea green-eyed boy who was talking in some sort of language that he didn't understand.

Turns out, the boy at least knew some English, or at least well enough to give him the basics. His name was Perseus, but Luke insisted on calling him Percy. He was far away from his home, like several billion light-years away, and he was starving. The sandy blonde had almost laughed at the last one, but nevertheless he made a bunch of sandwiches, all of which Percy had devoured within seconds.

Now, the noirette was sitting on the couch, and he was giving Luke this strange look. When he asked, Percy simply replied, "Never seen…person like you." He pointed at the scar Luke had received, and at his light hair and attire, because apparently Percy's home planet wore Ancient Greek-like clothing.

Percy also said he couldn't return home because of the primitive technology on this planet. Luke didn't really mind.

 _ **Still Sane by Lorde**_

Percy laughed as his bike traveled down the hill, the wind going through his hair like a hurricane. He loved going down the hills that living in this area provided; as long as he didn't go to fast or let the bike flip over, he could enjoy riding as much as he wanted.

Suddenly, a boy literally _landed_ out of nowhere right in front of him. Yelling out in shock, the boy turned to look at him before stepping out of the way, allowing the noirette to come to a stop. Turning back, he yelled out, "Dude! Are you fucking crazy? I could've hit you!"

The boy snorted. "Like that would've been my problem." It was then that Percy noticed the dude had _angel wings_. Well, not quite literally, but they looked an awful like them. "I should be asking if you're alright. After all, you're not a bird kid."

Percy almost fainted.

 _ **Young Volcanoes by Fall Out Boy**_

Luke gasped for air, staring at the sky in shock as he lied on the ground. The last thing he remembered, he had been telling Percy how much he loved him before he finally felt his soul leaving his body…

"Get a medic over here!" an unfamiliar voice shouted, and suddenly a girl with chocolate brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes was staring at him. "You're going to be alright, but can you tell me your name? I need to make sure you're not injured any worse than you look."

The son of Hermes stared up at her with confused eyes. "L-Luke," he said, and gasps were heard from around them. "W-where am I?"

"Camp Half-Blood," the girl said, and his eyes widened. "I take it you're familiar with this place?"

Suddenly, there was a shout of shock and the girl looked up as somebody came running over. "Percy? What—" But he cut her off.

"That's my ex-boyfriend, dammit!" And suddenly Luke saw his boyfriend once more.

 _ **400 Lux by Lorde**_

Percy smiled as he waved goodbye to Sally before hopping into the truck. Luke simply laughed and asked, "Where to, Perce?"

"Anywhere," the noirette replied. "Anywhere in the country. I don't care. Just somewhere where they have a toilet within a mile and at least one bar of cell service." His response just made the sandy blonde laugh harder, but nonetheless he pressed his foot on the gas and they sped away from the suburbs.

This was the way that he liked it, just sitting inside Luke's truck with the man in question. It was easier to breathe with him around, like there was no question that he was just Percy Jackson and that was that. With everybody else, even his own mother, it seemed like they all had big expectations of him.

Luke reached over and grabbed two bottles of some liquid, handing one to Percy while he popped the other one. While it wasn't alcohol and his boyfriend wouldn't tell him what it was, it was still good to drink.

But he just liked spending time with Luke, simple as that.

 _ **I Like It Like That by Hot Chelle Rae, featuring the New Boyz**_

Luke watched as his boyfriend ran towards the ocean, laughing while taking off his shirt, with their friends running after him. As for him, he was taking his time, rolling his eyes at their behavior, though he followed after them when Reyna and Annabeth simply rolled their eyes and went back to the car. He shuddered at the thought of what exactly they were going to do in Piper's SUV, which had been a gift from Leo. She had slapped him for it.

Percy had stopped running, waiting for him. Luke grinned while the noirette rolled his eyes and grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the beach and into the ocean. "Live for once, Lucy," he said.

Luke snorted. "Not that nickname."

"What? I know you like it."

He scowled and splashed Percy, which started a splash war before they wound up kissing.

 _ **Uma Thurman by Fall Out Boy**_

Percy grinned, laughing his ass off while he sped down the highway on his motorcycle, the other drivers visibly paling as he passed and they moved aside for him. He was going at least one hundred, maybe more, but he didn't care. No cops would catch him, and that's just how he liked it; being an adrenaline junkie had way more pros than cons.

Pulling to a stop when there was a stoplight in the countryside, he paused and looked around, breathing heavily. Right across from him was a hot dude, who simply raised an eyebrow at his behavior. Percy's grin widened and the guy just simply rolled his eyes and made an expression that told the noirette that he wasn't amused. Well, Percy was wearing a helmet.

When the light flashed green, the dude grinned at him mischievously and pressed the gas pedal on his bike, causing him to zoom off. Percy laughed again and joined him.

 _ **Favorite Record by Fall Out Boy**_

"You're an asshole."

The words came out of nowhere, and Luke raised an eyebrow, looking at his boyfriend, who was talking on the phone with somebody—a man, by the sound of his voice. Obviously, he said something that upset Percy even more, because he scowled and replied, "Look, I know Mom gave you my number, _Poseidon_ , but I don't want to hear your shit. You have a wonderful wife and kids, Artemis acts more like a mother than Mom, but she doesn't accept me being gay. I'm not going to apologize to her." With that, he hung up and let out a sigh.

"Poseidon?" Luke asked.

The noirette nodded. "I don't get it. He left Mom years ago to go and elope with his high school sweetheart, and yet when it comes to matters like this he allows Mom to walk all over me. I love her, but she's homophobic. I simply can't have a relationship with her if she's going to act like that."

Luke nodded in understanding and brought his boyfriend into his arms.

 _ **The Ballad of Mona Lisa by Panic! At the Disco**_

Percy took a sip from her glass, gazing around at the other people in the bar, but obviously none of them were the man that she had been waiting an hour for. However, she looked up when the doors opened, and Luke Castellan walked through them, looking around before finding her. He sat down next to her, and she narrowed her eyes. "You're late," she snapped. "Do you want out of the deal? I told you, no refunds."

He shook his head. "No, it's not that—you and I both know that _she_ deserves it. Thalia was simply holding me up."

Percy rolled her eyes. "Ah, yes. Thalia. Why, does she still want to court you?"

"I told you, she's a lesbian. No, she simply wanted to know where I was going."

"And what did you tell her?"

"I was visiting a brothel."

Percy snorted. "Well, she wasn't very far off, now was she?"

Luke shrugged, grabbing her wine glass and sipping it. She allowed him to do so; after all, he was more than just a client.

 _ **Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance**_

Luke watched from far away as another end to a funeral took place, his eyes observant as a man spoke quietly to another who was obviously his son. The son said something back, and the father obviously wasn't happy with whatever he said. Now they were in a heated discussion while a woman with auburn hair tried to separate them, but to no avail. Finally, the son shouted, "FINE! IT'S NOT LIKE I WANTED TO BE YOUR SON ANYWAYS!" And then he stormed towards Luke.

The sandy blonde raised an eyebrow, watching as the boy, who could only be nineteen, finally came to a stop and kicked the grass. "Stupid parents," he muttered. "First, Mom decides to kill herself after Paul died from cancer, and now Poseidon doesn't even want to be a father anymore because I supposedly see things! What? Did he expect me not to say anything? If he wanted me to live with him, I was being honest!"

"You see things?" Luke asked, causing the boy to jump in surprise, but he soon recovered from that.

"Why do you care?" he snapped.

Luke shrugged. "Well, you see me. That obviously means something—I'm an invisible being, after all."

The boy blinked. "Oh, I see now. Nice to meet you, I'm Percy."

"My dad named me Luke—my mom died a long time ago," he replied. It was good to see a clairvoyant for once.

 _ **Centuries by Fall Out Boy**_

Percy held tight onto Luke's hand as he looked up at Annabeth, Nico, and Jason. Determination was in his eyes and he ignored the son of Hermes' pleading to just let him go. "Nico," he said, and the son of Hades looked at him with wide eyes, realizing what he was going to do. "Nico, I need you to promise me you'll meet us on the other side."

"What? No! Percy, don't do this!" Annabeth shrieked.

They both ignored her. The son of Hades looked uneasy, but he nodded. "I promise," he replied. "Stay as safe as you can be, Percy—I don't need your death on my hands as well."

Percy nodded before turning to the daughter of Athena. "You'll need to help Nico, Annie. Please." And with that, he let go of the ledge and both him and Luke fell towards the black abyss below.

His boyfriend grabbed onto him in shock, while the son of Poseidon said simply, "Always."

Luke nodded, grabbing his hair. "Always."

 _ **Girls/Girls/Boys by Panic! At the Disco**_

Luce's eyes followed her girlfriend's, and she watched as Andrew Chase walked towards them with a smirk on his face. Luce simply rolled her eyes, watching as her childhood friend turned bastard sat across from them and said, "So, Percy, I heard you're single."

The noirette in question snorted. "I'm afraid you heard wrong, Andrew," she replied angrily. "Obviously, you haven't heard. I'm dating Luce now."

Andrew's grey eyes widened and he turned to look at Luce. "You're dating _her_?" he asked in disbelief.

She laughed. "Oh yes, you know me, Andrew. I couldn't just let Percy cry after Pipes went after Leah. Instead, I converted her to lesbianhood."

Andrew looked horrified.

 _ **The Mighty Fall by Fall Out Boy feat. Big Sean**_

Percy watched with a smirk on his face as the little kids walked past him, though none of them were at the age where their blood was truly delicious. It wasn't like he was going to drink their blood, anyways. He had enough of his common sense left to refrain from doing that, unlike so many other vampires. Instead, he simply waited; a person, man or woman, would come by soon enough.

And he was right. A young man with a bored expression on his face walked past him, grumbling to himself about how he was going to kick a girl named Thalia's nuts. Percy silently laughed, instead choosing to grab the man's arm tightly. The man let out a short yell before turning around and glaring. "Fuck off, I don't want to be killed today," he snapped. "Go take your fangs elsewhere."

Percy laughed. "Nice. You're fierce, kid."

"Don't call me kid. My name's Luke, idiot."

 _ **Alone Together by Fall Out Boy**_

Luke walked angrily out of the house, holding a bag in one hand and the keys to his car in the other. Unlocking the SUV and flinging the bag in the very back, he started his car and pulled out of the driveway. However, before he could get anywhere Percy came running out of his own house and knocked on the driver's window. Rolling it down, immediately the noirette asked, "Luke? What's going on? Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here," he growled. "I don't want to deal with May's shit anymore."

"Then I'm coming with you."

The sandy blonde shook his head. "No. Sally actually loves you, but my mom doesn't. She'll be worried. Besides, you don't have anything packed."

Percy snorted, opening the passenger's door and getting inside. "I'll explain it to her tomorrow when the sun comes up. I'm not leaving you, you idiot. Now c'mon, let's go to Piper's for the time being."

Luke simply nodded and pressed his foot on the gas.

 _ **Ribs by Lorde**_

Percy let out a sigh as he leaned against the couch, watching as the world crumbled to pieces right before him. Though perhaps not literally, it sure seemed like it. Poseidon and Sally were arguing again about their marriage, and all he wanted to do was just make them stop. But he couldn't, that was one of the things that he had long since accepted.

There was a tug on his arm. Looking up, he caught Luke's eye and the man just simply shook his head and began to lead him away, out of the house and through the neighborhood. His iPhone was playing music, and a lady was singing about having a party or whatever. The situation that he found himself in was certainly not a party.

Luke came to a stop near a field and turned around, grabbing Percy's other arm and he began to dance. The noirette followed suit, letting his boyfriend make him go through the moves. They twirled and spun, making it so that time seemed to stop altogether. It let him stop thinking for a moment, let him be free from expectations and his parents' fighting.

Neither of them even noticed the car coming.

 _ **Fireflies by Owl City**_

If there was one thing that Luke loved about the night sky, it was that it always reminded him of Percy. Of course, thinking like that always made him feel depressed, but it was either feel depressed or try to go asleep. And because Will had diagnosed him with chronic insomnia and none of the medicines worked, he knew that feeling depressed was the better option.

He missed his black-haired savior. He missed everything about him, but he was gone, but not dead. Jason had told him that the other boy was at Camp Jupiter most likely, though Leo's amazing flying ship would take months to build. Oh, how he just wanted to punch a wall at times, but then in turn Will would slap him for making his injuries worse, since he was still recovering from his Achilles Curse being broken and Kronos leaving his body.

Luke gave a small smile and said, "Night, Perce." And then he climbed down from the roof of the Hermes cabin.

 _ **Death Valley by Fall Out Boy**_

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't send you back to hell," a man spoke, pointing a gun at the back of Percy's head. The noirette stiffened.

"Fuck," he cursed. "Look, I don't eat people or do any harm to them. I'm not even a full-fledged demon, so can you please not point a gun at me? I have a life too, ya know."

He could practically hear the man raise an eyebrow. Not many demons chose not to hunt, with the need for blood in order to survive, so coming across a "vegetarian" was quite rare. Still, the gun was lowered and suddenly the man was in front of him. Really, the guy was quite handsome with his sandy blonde hair, thick scar, and icy blue eyes. "What's your name, demon?" he demanded.

"Percy Jackson," he replied. "My mom was a human, alright? Leave me alone."

The guy sighed. "Technically, I can't kill you since you're an animal-eater. So I won't. The name's Luke Castellan, pleasure to meet you."

Percy grinned in response, shaking his hand.

 _ **Miss Missing You by Fall Out Boy**_

There was no question that Luke didn't miss Percy. It could be seen at how he sat at the Poseidon table, refusing to look at anyone. It could be seen when Chiron looked at the boy with sad eyes as he left immediately after dinner, refusing to go to the sing-a-long. Really, everybody was affected by his mood. Because after the war, he was the one that was supposed to be the leader of Camp Half-Blood like he had done the years before Percy came.

Currently, the sandy blonde was laying on the bunk above Percy's, staring at the ceiling while his mind was surrounded with memories. Tears threatened to leak out of his eyes, but they didn't. First Annabeth killed herself in order to "kill" Kronos, and then Percy disappeared. Sure, there was a possibility that the amnesiac Jason Grace—who was apparently Thalia's full brother—might know something, but that wasn't for certain. He just needed his Percy, that's all that he was asking for.

 _ **Jet Pack Blues by Fall Out Boy**_

Percy threw a rose into the hole above the coffin, staring with blank eyes as tears poured down his eyes. Annabeth told him something that he couldn't hear, mainly because he wasn't paying attention and he didn't want to. He didn't want to listen to her sympathizing words—she never liked him dating her brother in all but blood anyways. Up until Luke died, she acted like he was the worst person on earth, when she had no experience with abuse at all.

Eventually, they all left, except for him. It was then that he dropped to his knees and started to sob. "Luke," he cried, and the engagement ring on his finger weighed so much. "Luke, why couldn't you just come home? I need you so much, _we_ need you so much." He held a hand around his stomach as if to show him exactly what he meant.

 _ **Miss Jackson by Panic! At the Disco**_

Percy gave a grin as she exited the house through the window, her hands smeared with blood. Luke simply raised an eyebrow and handed her a towel, which she used to wipe the crimson liquid off her hands. Though he didn't ask, she knew what he wanted to know. "She didn't put up much of a fight—black hair, dark brown eyes—I think she was Italian. She just asked that we don't harm her brother and gave me a photo of him."

"Do you intend to keep that promise?" her husband asked.

She nodded. "The woman said I could kill her if I promised, and I did. You know me, Luke, I don't ever break my promises. I won't harm this Nico kid or whoever he is."

He gave a smile and the two walked a mile until they reached their car. That was the thing he loved about her the most; she always kept her promises.

 _ **My Blood by Ellie Goulding**_

If there was one thing he hated, it was the fact that they lived in a time where gays were hated. Back in Ancient Greece, the place that he loved to study so much, it didn't matter if you were gay or not if you were in a proper rank. But now, you could be killed if you were gay.

This was what worried his lover so much. He was the son of a wealthy man, and if Poseidon Jackson found out that his son Percy was gay, then he would either be disowned or the man would press charges against Luke for rape or something like that, and because of the fact that he was rich and that people hated gays he would win. It was a terrible world, one that neither of them wished they were born into, but things were just simply that way.

And so when Percy came to him once night with a bloody nose and black eye, both of them knew that it was time to leave. Whether to a different country like the States or to a new city, they didn't know, but it was time to leave their old lives behind.

 _ **Buzzcut Season by Lorde**_

Percy knew that his boyfriend didn't have a very good home life. Though he had never met May Castellan, he knew that she wasn't right in the head and that was the reason why Luke's father walked out on them. Still, he knew that if he called the police to tell them about it or pushed the sandy blonde to it just wouldn't help out the situation. So instead, he simply just let the other boy into his bedroom whenever he was knocking at the window, most times sporting a cut or a bruise or on some nights even a black eye. At times like these, it was just better not to ask.

Tonight was such a night. When he heard the knocking, the noirette immediately jumped out of his bed and to the window, where he opened it and allowed his boyfriend to come inside. However, tonight Luke was in an even worse shape than before, or of any of the times he had seen him this way. He had a black eye and wasn't breathing properly, while a cut ran down from his eye to his jaw. It looked deep, too.

Percy bit his lip and kissed his boyfriend. "I know you don't want me to," he said softly. "But I have to get Mom."

Luke just looked up at him with sad blue eyes and nodded, but not before bringing the noirette in for a hug, wincing as he did so.

 _ **Sleeping With a Friend by Neon Trees (The Chainsmokers Remix)**_

Luke grinned as Percy led him through the club, with the noirette laughing and shaking his hips in a way that made the sandy blonde _want_ him. Though he would probably never get to even kiss Percy, seeing as how the other man had said that he was strictly straight, it was still a nice thought.

Finally, they came to a stop. Percy turned around and gave him a cheeky smile, continuing to dance while Luke, being incredibly _not_ gifted in dancing, simply watched. It was like this for around forty minutes or so, before Percy grabbed his tie in a quick fashion, bringing him down close to the noirette's height. "Percy?" he asked, confused.

"This is dangerous," the other replied, smirking. "But I don't care."

And with that, Percy brought in Luke for a definitely not chaste kiss.

 _ **Tennis Court by Lorde**_

The thing about people was that they could be extremely annoying. It wasn't even funny about how they _pushed_ , demanding to know information about things that they really had no business digging into. That was why one day at lunch Percy finally snapped. Jason, who had been wondering for a while if he was asexual or gay, had turned to him in interest and had asked him what it was like to go out with a boy. He could've asked Nico, but the goth's _relationships_ were complicated. He dated both Piper and Leo, and they dated each other.

Percy simply glared at Jason while Leo laughed and Annabeth snorted, both of them knowing what was coming since they were his best friends. "Honestly?" the noirette huffed. "Honestly it's none of your business, Grace. Luke and I date just like a straight couple would, there's no reason to ask. Why, you want me to give you the details about gay sex?"

At least Jason had enough common sense to blush.

 _ **Love, Love, Love by Of Monsters and Men**_

Luke buries his face into Percy's hair, giving a soft smile as his boyfriend sights with content.

Honestly, he doesn't know how Percy can love him. Though it sounds kind of self-centered, he had dealt with a lot in his life. Not many people knew that while May Castellan wasn't there after trying to take on the Oracle, she was also an abuser that was worse than Percy's own. On more than one occasion she had burned him, cut him, and given him black eyes and nose-bleeds. Thalia always thought that they were from monsters, and Annabeth had never asked.

Then came the fact that Hermes was a god. Luke felt betrayed, because Hermes had all these possibilities to help out his son, but he never did. That was the main reason why Luke went against the gods, because when he needed love and help the most he had never received it.

As if he knew what Luke was thinking, Percy said gently, "None of that thinking now, Luke. Relax. You're safe."

All he got was a sigh in response, but it was a happy one and so he didn't say anything else.

 _ **End**_

 **A/N: I would've continued this, but 31 songs and about two hours of sitting here writing nothing but drabbles is kind of addicting, so I'll put a stop to this. However, I do like the ending drabble—it puts a good end to this long challenge. Anyways, a bit of further explanation. While not all of these fit the song's meaning, I mainly paid attention to the mood and what the lyrics were. For example,** _ **Ribs**_ **. A not so-happy ending, but the lyrics at the end of the song pretty much begged me to do that. And then there's** _ **Welcome to the Black Parade**_ **. Actually, the idea of invisible people is not mine. I'm not sure if it belongs to any other cultures, but Iceland is known for 54.4% of their population believing elves do or at least might exist. Along with elves, they also believe in invisible people, and supposedly women have gotten pregnant from these people before by living with them in their rock houses.**

 **And honestly, I'm also not sure which one I like the most. If I have to pick…I would say** _ **Sloom**_ **—it was one of the most fun ones to write. So, do you guys have a favorite?**

 **Background pairings deserve a mentioning as well. I hate Amphitrite's guts and I don't like the idea of Hestia or Athena being with Poseidon—so why not Artemis? Yeah, virgin goddesses, but Arty has the appeal among all of the goddesses, not just virgins. And Reynabeth is freaking awesome!**

 **Other than that, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **~TGWSI**


End file.
